Joven esperanza
by Evinyakwende
Summary: Para obtener paz entre Rivendel y el Bosque Negro se realiza un intercanbio en el que Legolas se ve envuelto. Contiene Slash en episodios futuros
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, ya me gustaría, son de Tolkien que genio de hombre al que quiero agradecer por haber inventado una historia y unos personajes tan maravillosos.

N/A: esta historia con tiene slash que significa homosexualidad si te molestan estas cosa no continúes porque no te gustara. 

Esta historia esta basada en los libros, lo cual no significa que si no te lo as leído no lo entenderás pero habrá bastantes cosas que no entiendas, si ocurre eso envíame un review  e intentare explicarlo.

Por ultimo quiero darle las gracias a mi hermana por revisarme la historia.

Joven esperanza.

Prologo

     Cuando Sauron regia su reino de terror sobre la Tierra Media amenazando a los pueblos libres.

En un desesperado intento de derrotar a Sauron Enanos, Elfos y Humanos se unieron en la Ultima Alianza. Tras siete años de lucha, al morir el rey de los humanos, Elendil, a manos del Señor Oscuro en un arrebato de rabia el hijo de Elendil, Isidur, con la espada partida de su padre corto la mano de Sauron arrebatándole el Anillo Único, su fuente de poder. Ganando así a las fuerzas de las tinieblas ( N/A todo el que haya visto o leído el libro sabe lo que paso después).

     Pero la batalla de la Ultima Alianza cobró grandes perdidas, entre ellas el rey de todos los elfos Gil-Galad. Pero donde más perdidas hubo fue con los elfos del Bosque  Negro que por culpa de su rey, Oropher, que no quiso unirse a Gil-Galad por tozudez, perdieron dos tercios de su ejercito, perdiendo este incluso su propia vida. Su hijo Thranduil, cegado por el dolor y su ignorancia debida a su juventud, culpo a Gil-Galad de la muerte de su padre, pero al haber perdido este también la vida la culpa recayó sobre su mano derecha Elrond, Señor de Imladris (o Rivendel como la llamaban los Humanos), provocando una brecha entre Imladris y el Bosque Negro.

      Tras años de disputa entre los dos reinos, los Señores del Bosque Dorado, Galadriel y Celeborn, quisieron zanjar la disputa ordenando que se hiciera un intercambio entre un hijo de Elrond y uno de Thranduil para que pudieran aprender unos de otros, comprenderse y así zanjar la duradera disputa.

     Thranduil enviaría a su hijo menor Legolas Hojaverde y Elrond, como sus tres hijos ya eran considerados adultos, enviaría al hijo de uno de los Señores de Imladris.

A/N: si te ha gustado la idea por favor envíame un review para que sepa que vale la pena continuar, sino no seguiré y si tienes alguna sugerencia también. 


	2. Capitulo 1

Discleimer: lo mismo que en la introducción

N/A: Ya esta el primer capitulo me a costado un poco porque no he sabido muy bien como describir la actitud de Thranduil. Por favor dadme vuestra opinión.

Ada significa papa y Adar padre. "..."es cuando se habla en quenya y ... en sindarin. 

Capitulo 1

Amanecía en el Bosque Negro, cuando el sonido de los cascos de un caballo interrumpía el canto matutino de los pájaros.

Glorfindel cabalgaba de camino al palacio de Thranduil para realizar el cambio acordado, junto a el iba Äure, hijo de Erestor, que se intercambiaría en lugar de los hijos de Elrond.

Al llegar a su destino fue recibido por el hijo mayor de Thranduil, y le guió através de largos pasillos hasta llegar a una gran sala donde le esperaba el rey. Aferrado a la pierna de Thranduil había un pequeño elfo rubio de ojos azules, que miraba a Glorfindel con gran terror.

"Saludos rey del Bosque Negro, mi Señor le envía recuerdos"dijo inclinándose en una reverencia ante el rey "Le traigo a Äure, hijo de Erestor, para que este a su cuidado según han ordenado los Señores del Bosque Dorado"

Thranduil asintió y dirigió la mirada al joven elfo que se encontraba al lado del Señor de Imladris, observando que era mayor que su hijo. Luego bajo la mirada al pequeño elfo agarrado firmemente a su pierna.

"Este es mi hijo menor Legolas Hojaverde, él ira contigo por parte del Bosque Negro según demanda el acuerdo" luego dirigió la palabra a su hijo Vamos Legolas ve a coger tus cosas 

El pequeño elfo hesitó un momento pero finalmente se retiró de la sala sin quitarle ni un instante la mirada a Glorfindel.

Ya cuando Legolas volvió listo para el viaje, Äure ya se había despedido de Glorfindel y se había marchado con el heredero de Thranduil, que le estaba mostrando el resto del palacio y los aposentos donde se alojaría.

Se dirigieron a la salida, una vez allí Thranduil se arrodilló junto a su hijo y la seriedad de su rostro se derritió para  asegurar A su hijo que todo iba bien y que no tuviera miedo Se valiente hijo mío y aprende todo lo que puedas, recuerda de donde eres, que estoy orgulloso de ti y me alegro de que seas mi hijo

Legolas se lanzo a los brazos de su padre Te echare de menos Ada Yo también pequeña hoja pero no hay mas remedio, tenemos que obedecer a los Señores de Lothlorien Legolas asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a Glorfindel, que le ayudo a subirse a Asfalot y luego montó detrás de él "Volveré dentro de diez años según lo acordado para que Legolas pase un mes con vos y Äure con su familia"

"Que tengas buen viaje y que la Señora vaya con tigo para llevarte seguro a tu destino"

"Adiós rey del Bosque Negro"

Adiós ada

Adiós hijo mío hasta dentro de diez años, y recuerda lo que te he dicho 

Después de haber acabado Glorfindel dio media vuelta y salió del palacio.

Durante todo el viaje Legolas se mantuvo callado, asintiendo o negando con la cabeza a cualquier pregunta que le hicieran. Finalmente llegaron a Rivendel donde Elrond les esperaba junto a sus hijos en la entrada.

N/A: por favor dadme vuestra opinión y si queréis que continué.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Tras una semana de viaje llegaron a Rivendel, donde a la entrada de la Ultima Casa Hogareña de la Tierra Media, les esperaba Elrond acompañado de sus hijos gemelos, Elladan y Elrohir.

"Bienvenido, Hijo de Thranduil, a la casa de Elrond", exclamó Glorfindel, extasiado por haber vuelto a casa.

Elrond se acercó, pidiendo a sus hijos que esperasen atrás para no intimidar al nuevo habitante de Imladris. Comprobó aliviado que su subordinado había vuelto de una pieza. Una vez asegurado de que estaba sano y salvo, dirigió la mirada hacia el hijo de Thranduil, y vio que éste se había aferrado al cuello de Asfaloth. Y cuando intentó tocarle empezó a temblar y chilló:

"¡Por favor no me hagáis daño!"

           Y continuó murmurando lo mismo en voz baja. Glorfindel y Elrond se miraron y pensaron que lo mejor sería no tocarle por el momento.

"_Pitya_ (pequeño), ¿por qué crees que íbamos hacerte daño?"

"Mi Señor, a lo mejor **alguien** le ha metido esa idea en la cabeza"

           El Perelda (medio elfo) sabía perfectamente a quien se refería su subordinado con **alguien**, pero no quiso resignarse y siguió intentando ganarse la confianza de Legolas.

"Gracias por haberlo traído, Glorfindel, puedes retirarte, ya me encargo yo de él"

           Al oír estas palabras Legolas comenzó a llorar. Y Elrond sintió una gran tentación de darse un golpe en la frente, pero decidió no hacerlo por no asustarle más (además, no era un gesto muy digno de un Señor élfico). Glorfindel pensó que seria mejor no alejarse todavía.

"Tranquilo _pitya_, te prometo que no te haré daño. No me refería a eso. ¿Por qué piensas que tengo intención de lastimarte?" 

           El pequeño elfo se tranquilizó un poco y levanto un momento la cabeza para mirar al Señor de Rivendel. Pero rápidamente volvió a esconderla en el pelaje de Asfaloth.

"P-Pero _ada_ (Papa)dice que eres el a-asesino de m-mi abuelo, _snif, snif_". En realidad Legolas no sabía muy bien lo que quería decir asesino, ni lo que era la muerte, pero como su padre siempre lo decía con gran tristeza y enfado, supuso que tenía que ser algo malo.

"Yo no asesiné a tu abuelo, él murió luchando valientemente en la Ultima Alianza"-ya, valientemente seguro... Si le hubiera hecho caso a mi querido rey, _ejem, _no le hubiera pasado nada-.

           Al ver que el príncipe no se había movido del sitio, y no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo en ningún momento, pensó en otra estrategia.

"Bueno _pitya_, para que te convenzas de que no pretendo dañarte, ahora me alejaré y podrás bajar cuando quieras. Dentro de poco servirán la cena, he probado la cocina de Glorfindel, así que imagino que tendrás hambre" dijo ignorando el _humpf _de Glorfindel "Eres libre de ir donde quieras mientras no abandones mis dominios" 

           Legolas tenía que admitir que el asesino de su abuelo teníia razón, sobre todo en lo que respecta al elfo de Asfaloth. Incluso casi se le escapa una sonrisa. Pero el miedo seguía dominante, y no se movió del sitio.

           El heraldo de Gil-Galad suspiró, pero como no sabía que mas hacer, giró y junto a su senescal se dirigió hacia sus hijos. Cuando había avanzado unos veinte pasos oyó el ruido de los cascos de un caballo y le entro un mal presentimiento, que aumentó cuando Elladan le dijo:

"_Adar_ (padre) el hijo de Thranduil-"

"¡No sigas! No quiero oírlo"

           Sus sospechas se confirmaron del todo cuando, al girarse, ya no había ni elfo, ni caballo- En que me he metido al aceptar la petición de Galadriel-.

"¡ Pero si solo me escucha a mi!, ¿Cómo es posible que Asfaloth le halla hecho caso al príncipe?", exclamó Glorfindel muy asombrado.

"¡Rápido! Cojamos otros caballos y persigámosles"

            Hicieron eso mismo, aunque no tuvieron que ir muy lejos. Después de cinco minutos de persecución encontraron a Asfaloth acostado de forma protectora al lado de un inconsciente Legotas, que se había caído del caballo debido al cansancio, el hambre y el miedo.

           Elrond enseguida se bajó del caballo para inspeccionarle, y descubrió que tenía un brazo roto, algunos arañazos y lo que seguramente se convertirían en morados. Pero por suerte no había ninguna herida que amenazara su vida.

            Aliviado, el Señor de Imladris levanto al príncipe, y con cuidado volvieron a Rivendel. Allí atendió sus heridas y le acostó en la cama de la que sería su habitación durante su estancia. Luego cogió un sillón y se sentó al lado de la cama.

Ahora tuvo tiempo de observar al hijo de Thranduil, y se dio cuenta que tendría unos doce años, seis si se comparaba a un niño humano. Además se dio cuenta que se parecía a la esposa de Thranduil,  que lamentablemente había cruzado el mar poco después de que naciera Legolas. Esos pensamientos le llevaron a pensar en su propia esposa, que ahora se encontraba en Lothlorien. Y aunque había sido un matrimonio de conveniencia, la echaba de menos ya que la quería como a una hermana. También echaba en falta a su hija, Arwen, que estaba con su madre, y se preguntó cuando volverían.

           Su atención volvió al príncipe, cuando este empezó a moverse y a buscar algo con su mano. Elrond recordó que sus hijos solían hacer ese mismo movimiento, fue hacia las pertenencias de Legolas y encontró lo que buscaba: un dragoncito de peluche. Se lo dio a Legolas, que se aferró a él con el brazo que no tenía roto.

           Elrond se volvió a sentar y pensó en las veces que había hecho lo mismo cuando uno o dos de sus hijos estaban heridos tras una de sus travesuras o cazas. Con el pensamiento de que tal vez no sería tan malo volver a tener un pequeño elfo en casa, se quedó dormido.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3  
Amanecía en el hermoso valle de Rivendel cuando el nuevo habitante de la ultima casa hogareña se despertaba debido a un profundo dolor que le causaba el brazo. No recordaba como había llegado a esa situación, hasta que fue alertado por un sonido, de que había alguien más en la habitación con él. Con horror descubrió que ¡era el asesino de su abuelo!, y de repente todo lo que había ocurrido al día anterior le vino a la mente.  
Pero ¿cómo había acabado en esta habitación? Lo último que recordaba era intentar volver a su amado bosque montado en Asfaloth. No lograba entender que había ocurrido - Así no conseguiré nada, lo mejor que puedo hacer es intentar buscar una vía de escape antes de que el asesino de mi abuelo se despierte y me haga daño- pensó. Orgulloso de su lógica y decisión se puso a hacer eso mismo.  
Observó la habitación y tuvo que admitir que era muy hermosa, estaba llena de plantas y tenia unas ventanas muy amplias por las que se podía ver una preciosa catarata. Se dirigió hacia la ventana con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, se asomó por ella y se quedó sin respiración ante la belleza del valle. Era gigantesco y muy luminoso, habían árboles de todas clases, como en su hogar, pero aquí no tenían ese aire amenazador, que le hacía preguntarse que peligro acechaba entre las ramas, como las que estaban impregnadas en el Bosque Negro. A través del follaje, en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza, vislumbraba partes del impresionante edificio alrededor del cual se articulaba toda la vida de Rivendel. El aire estaba lleno del canto de los más variados pájaros y en el fondo se oía el lejano estruendo de las cataratas.  
Cuando salió de su asombro se dio cuenta de que la ventana estaba demasiado alta para saltar y aunque había un árbol muy cerca, todavía no trepaba muy bien y no se atrevió a tomar ese camino. Además con el brazo en esas condiciones era imposible que hubiera podido lograrlo aun sabiendo escalar. Siguió buscando y se acercó a la puerta pero no logro abrirla. Estaba atrapado, la desesperación pudo con él y toda esperanza de volver a su querido bosque le abandonó. Se acurrucó en la esquina más alejada del asesino de su abuelo y apretó a Smoky, su peluche, fuertemente contra su pecho.  
El siempre había pensado que su padre le quería, entonces ¿Por qué lo había enviado a este lugar? ¿Acaso ya no le quería? ¿Qué había hecho que fuera tan malo como para perder el amor de su ada?. Con cada pregunta que se hacia olvidaba poco a poco todas las veces que su padre le había explicado porque tenia que irse y todas las veces que le había dicho que no había hecho nada malo. La desesperación se apodero de él y lentamente unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrerle las mejillas.  
Así es como más tarde le encontró Elrond, cuando los sollozos del pequeño elfo le despertaron. Le rompió el corazón ver a Legolas acurrucado en una esquina, llorando con los ojos vacíos. No supo que hacer mas que tomarle entre sus brazos y susurrarle palabras al oído sin sentido pero reconfortantes. El pequeño príncipe no parecía darse cuenta de nada y así se quedaron hasta que se durmió.  
Y en esta postura es como Glorfindel les halló unas horas mas tarde. El Señor del Valle sentado en el suelo con el hijo de Thranduil entre sus brazos y acariciándole el pelo, mientras parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Le beso tiernamente en los labios lo que enseguida alejó a Elrond de sus cavilaciones.  
"Hola"  
Elrond le sonrió.  
"¿Cómo está?"  
"No lo está llevando bien, me preocupa, temo que podamos perderle. No sé como hacerle ver que no pretendo dañarle" El Señor de Rivendel cerró los ojos y suspiró "Tal vez sea mejor que lo devolvamos al Bosque Negro"  
"Pero melda (amado), qué pasa con el tratado, sabes que es muy importante para el Bosque Negro que esto no salga mal. Thranduil es demasiado cabezota para aceptar la ayuda de aquellos en los que no confía, y si no la recibe temo que su reino peligre"  
"Lo sé, tienes razón. No me rendiré encontraremos la forma para que confíe en nosotros. No se que haría sin ti"  
"¡¡¿¡Como que encontraremos!?!!, no me mires así, no me metas en esto." Glorfindel se resistía a la mirada de cordero degollado del nada- escrupuloso-y-chantajista Señor del Valle "está bien te ayudaré, sabes que no puedo resistirme cuando me miras así"  
Glorfindel le ayudó a levantarse y acostaron a Legolas en la cama.  
"Bueno, dejémosle descansar, además todavía no me has dado una buena bienvenida"  
Se sonrieron y cogidos de la mano salieron de la habitación. 


End file.
